


梅雨 - Rainy Season

by autumn_light



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Midotaka Day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_light/pseuds/autumn_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain and fluff. Fluff and rain. With tea ceremony kind of thrown in? </p>
<p>Happy Midotaka Day 2014!</p>
            </blockquote>





	梅雨 - Rainy Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perryels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/gifts).



> The product of Midotaka Day feels, it actually being rainy season here now, and being bored in class…I guess…I don't know >.>; 
> 
> Happy Midotaka Day 2014! Kind of late but it's still Midotaka Day somewhere right?
> 
> Beta'd by the poor and unfortunately stuck with me Ilikepepperminttea (tumblr).

     Sometimes, sitting in the tearoom in his family's garden, Midorima felt like he was only a few steps away from completely calming his mind. This was an astounding feat, as Midorima's inner monologue tended to race a million miles an hour. Well, he supposed calming was the basic purpose of tea ceremony to begin with. That was what his instructor had told him at least.

     Today was especially peaceful, because the beginning of June had brought the rainy season to Tokyo. He sat in front of one of the open screen doors of the small Japanese-style room, with a half-full teacup in his hand as he watched the water streaming down outside.

     The calm was broken by a loud noise as the door slid open with a snap. Midorima flinched but otherwise showed no reaction to his unannounced visitor.

     "Shin-chan, it's too muggy out for tea, what are you doing?" the new arrival inquired.

     "The tea ceremony may be preformed in any season, and when done properly brings a sense of coolness to the participant," the immobile man replied sagely, refusing to break his concentration.

     Midorima did not hear the quiet sound of approaching footsteps over the tatami mats, and so was taken completely by surprise when he was suddenly assaulted by a substantial weight pressing his shoulders forward. He barely avoided his face connecting with the teacup in his hands. Instead, the thankfully only mildly warm contents splattered across his glasses and sloshed into his lap.

     "Ahh, my bad Shin-chan! Didn't think you'd be so surprised!" Takao jumped off the other man, holding his hands together in apology. When he saw the droplets dripping down the face of the still stunned green-haired man, whose face was gradually growing redder with both the heat of the tea and his anger, he took the sleeve of his own kimono to dab at the liquid. "Whoops," he said cheerfully, sounding altogether not sorry.

     "This is an _antique_ kimono, Kazunari!" Midorima complained, his deep voice growing louder. He drew a long breath, prepared to follow into a rant, when he cut himself off, realizing that in his anger he had used his boyfriend's given name. It was a request that Takao had been begging him to fulfill for months but which he had never agreed to. Until he had just unwillingly trapped himself.

     Takao's face melted from taken-aback into a grin of pure glee. "What was that? What did I just hear you call me, with no honorifics at all, Shin-ta-rou?" His grin turned seductive as he sidled up to Midorima across the tatami.

     Midorima's face turned an even deeper crimson than it was before, this time from a very different emotion. "Certainly nothing which will ever be repeated, _Takao-kun_ ," he replied, sliding his eyes to the side and out of contact with Takao's suddenly hungry ones.

     "Hey Shin-chan, let's have a little fun. We're basically alone anyways. The only one home is your mom, and there's no way she's leaving the house to come check on us after the way she complained about her hair getting rained on." Takao was close enough to crawl into Midorima's lap, which he half did as he reached back around the other boy's neck and laced his fingers together, effectively trapping him.

     "Ugh, you're all wet. Did you even use an umbrella coming over here?" Midorima managed to make a disgusted face, despite his stomach doing flips at the other boy's proximity. And regardless of his cold words, he made no move to push Takao off of him.

     "I did, but I was so excited to see my Shin-chan that I might have run a little on the way," Takao admitted, scrunching up his face in apology. "But now that I'm here..." Takao continued on, softer, moving his face intimately close to Midorima's. Their noses were just centimeters away from touching, and Midorima could feel the tension between them as if it were a palpable object.

     Unable to resist, it was Midorima who moved first, despite his desire to keep their interaction to a safely chaste level. He moved hesitatingly, pressing his lips softly to Takao's, and he could feel the heat radiating off of his face. But he forgot about his other worries when he saw his boyfriend close his eyes and heard him make a contented noise before reciprocating the movement.

     Midorima unconsciously wrapped his arms around Takao's waist, pulling him in closer. Takao wiggled happily and responded by pulling on Midorima's neck to bring the taller boy down to his level. Unluckily, the movement unbalanced him, and Midorima toppled forward, just barely avoiding crushing his smaller boyfriend in the process.

     Midorima looked utterly appalled by the abrupt change of positions, and his face was so strange that Takao couldn't help bursting out giggling. He calmed down a bit when Midorima shot him an offended look, and said a bit out of breath, "Shin-chan, you look even better from this angle. Hey, since your kimono is dirty anyway, why don't you just take it off?" He let the double entendre hang in the air, mischief flashing in his eyes as he reached up to run a finger down his boyfriend's chest where the kimono had come apart during their unexpected tumble.

     Shivering at the contact, Midorima grabbed the roaming hand by the wrist. "There is absolutely no way we are doing....anything like _that_...in the tearoom. I have weekly lessons in here. How am I supposed to concentrate on the spiritual elements of the tea ceremony if I know it's been...been desecrated like that?"

     Takao smirked and replied, "Aww, I guess that's true huh? Shin-chan is kind of a princess, who turns into a tomato when he's thinking perverted things. Your teacher would be suspicious right away." This sent him into yet another round of cackling, as Midorima's face, true to character, lit up like a Christmas light.

     "I'm not-....I don't-.....ugh, just go die." Midorima rolled off the other boy and sat up next to him, adjusting his kimono. He was facing away, but Takao could see his blush even from where he was laying on the floor.

     Takao turned onto his stomach and propped his head on his hands. "Back to being Tsun already, Shin-chan? I know you like it when we do things like _that_. Kissing and touching and when I _slide_ my hands down your-"

     He was cut off suddenly by Midorima pressing his mouth firmly over his. He'd decided to stop Takao from saying even more embarrassing things at the expense of his sanity the only way he knew how. "Shut up, _Kazunari-kun_ ," he said resolutely, this time clearly using the boy's given name on purpose. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, and Midorima stood up to quickly exit the room before Takao could recover from his surprise at the sudden kiss followed by his name.

     Midorima was already out the door, umbrella in hand, by the time he heard Takao scrambling to follow him, shouting "Wait up, Shin-chan!" as he scrambled to chase after his boyfriend. There was a small smile on Midorima's face, which he would never show to Takao. It wasn't as if he liked the stupid nickname, after all. Or calling the other boy by his first name. Certainly not.

     When Takao caught up to him after running through the rain, his hair was dripping again, his own umbrella lying forgotten back in the teahouse. Midorima simply handed his umbrella over with a short "Here." for Takao to hold it over both of them. "And don't expect to hear me say that again, Takao."

     The boy chuckled again as he took the umbrella out of Midorima's taped hand. "That's what Shin-chan said last time." He got no further reply as the two of them made their way back to Midorima's house, the rain continuing to pour.


End file.
